The Lost Child
by Ruby Redverne
Summary: Taken from her family as a baby, her past hidden from her, this young girl takes to Hogwarts with her brother. Who knows what lies ahead? What will become of this lost child, throw into a world under threat of war?
1. Chapter 1

An inky sky stretched across Godrics Hollow seeming to wrap the sleeping town in a starry blanket. A waxy moon hung overhead shedding faint light on damp streets. The glow reflecting off window panes, as a group of cloaked figures made there way through twisting labyrinth of village lanes.

The scenery would have looked almost picturesque were it not for the small animals that scampered out of the path of the menacing congregation walking through the streets.

A hollow laugh echoed from behind a metal mask and a small sparrow chirped it's last as green light engulfed it. The small body hit the ground with a thump as the slithering cloaks faded as they made there way towards there prey.

He walked up to the front door of the house, the street deserted at this time of night. The picket fence surrounding the neatly kept garden reflected the silvery moonlight that shone white against the different shades of black the rest of the garden appeared in. All the curtains were closed in the windows and no lights were visible behind them.

Cloaked in his floor length black robes, a hood obscuring his face and bald head, bare feet ghosting up the path to the front door. His white yew wand caught the light, the ivory handle held lightly between thin bony fingers, as he raised it and cast a silent 'alohamora' to unlock the door without making his presence known. He didn't want his prey knowing he was coming before he wanted them to.

As he pushed open the wooden door the house was silent.

"Wait here" he ordered the small band of cloaked men waiting at the gate to the small garden, there black cloaks making them blend seamlessly with the shadows covering the street.

He raised a hand and pointed to one of the men whose long white hair could just be spotted underneath his hood. Stepping forward the man inquired "My Lord?"

"Come with me Lucius"

The man, Lucius, bowed his head and hurried up the path and followed his 'Lord' into the house.

Only a ticking clock could be heard echoing through the seemingly empty house. In each room the silence grew more cloying. What may be a bright house during the day was a secluded realm of shadows during the night. The shelves were stacked with sleeping photos and the books rustled there pages as the Dark Lords cloak whispered past.

Small building blocks and a toy broomstick littered the carpet and Lucius nudged it with his foot as he and his master navigated there way through what he assumed was a playroom.

Lucius peered out from under his hood; there was no light coming from upstairs.

The Dark Lord as his followers called him or Voldemort the name he had fashioned for himself many years ago when he had turned to the Dark arts, gazed about the building, taking in the darkened doorways and silent portraits. The place was so still, one could believe not a single soul inhabited it.

But Voldemort knew better, he had information stating that the people he had been looking for were here, tonight, unsuspecting, the perfect time to strike. The two made there way up the stairs towards the bedrooms, Lucius following behind head down out of respect for his master, and fear of what he could do.

Voldemort stopped in front of the first door they came to at the top of the stairs and opened it slowly to avoid any noise. Looking around the dark room he saw the two Potter adults sleeping together. He lowered his hood, and Lucius copied, so he could see more clearly a smirk crossed his serpentine face as he pointed his wand at the man hissed 'Avada Kedavra'. A green burst shot from the end of his wand and hit his mark. Nothing seemed to happen if you didn't look closely but Voldemort spotted the stop in the steady rise and fall of James Potter's chest.

Next to him his wife stirred but did not wake.

Voldemort prepared to cast the killing curse again and end the life of Lily Potter as well, when he heard a soft cry from further down the hall. He turned and walked towards the noise, pausing outside the door behind which the sound came from.

He pushed it open and found himself in a nursery containing two cribs. Inside one lay a boy around the age of 18 months who wriggled in his sleep, to consumed by a dream to realise his parents were about to die.

In the other lay a girl of around the same age old her wide blue eyes watching the two strangers that had entered the room, not with fear or caution, but curiosity. Voldemort walked closer and the child just looked at him. Although she was only a babe her eyes seemed to look through him and it was almost as though he could feel her in his head.

Voldemort looked away after a minute and instantly felt the slight pressure in his head ease. She was a strange one, but could be useful to him in years to come. He beckoned Lucius forward and gestured to the child. Hesitantly Lucius picked up the child who seemed to relax in his arms and close her eyes as if in sleep.

At that moment they heard a scream from the master bedroom and heavy footsteps heading towards them. On instinct Lucius stepped back into the shadows so he would not be seen by the distressed Lily Potter as she came running into the room wand in hand and pointed it at Voldemort.

She ran in front of her sons crib noticing her daughter's was empty. She glared at the Dark Lord.

"What have you done with Ileana my daughter?" she all but spat at him.

Voldemort merely smiled evilly and blocked a curse Lily fired in anger.

"You killed my husband." She said tears forming in her eyes even as she reached behind her and cast a silent charm on her son, Harry, meaning the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to touch him should he try. Not that he would get the chance with her still breathing.

Voldemort remained silent as he raised his wand and pointed it at Lily as she refused to move from her position between him and the boy; he cast the killing curse, but felt something go wrong.

He heard Lily scream as she was struck down by the curse falling lifeless to the floor before something struck him; a terrible agony, the feeling of being torn apart. Then he realised his curse had rebounded; he was dead, for now at least.

From the corner Lucius watched as the baby boy began the scream and cry at his mothers death, before turning to the body of his master. But there was no body only an empty robe. Not knowing what to do, but knowing he couldn't stay or leave the child he still held, he all but ran from the house holding the baby close.

The other Death Eaters still stood outside and looked at Lucius as he left the house. "The Dark Lord is gone." Was all he said, before he began to walk down the road to the apparition point in the centre of Godrics Hollow.

He apparated back to his home, Malfoy Manor, and walked through the large wooden doors into the main foyer.

The building seemed to be the work of some dark minded architect. Decorated in black marble with green velvet drapes obscuring what little light would have shone through the floor to ceiling windows. A large staircase fit for a castle somewhere graced the hallway, the banisters made of the same obsidian stone as the small mosaics littering the floor. A large grand portrait hung above it, the stern faces of the Malfoy predecessors glaring down at any visitors, their steel grey eyes tracking them across the room.

His wife came running out of a side room. She knew where he had been and knew that if he was back this early after leaving something had gone wrong.

But before she could say a word she noticed the child sleeping in her husbands arms. Lucius went to hand his wife the child and she took it carefully cradling the little girl into her body.

"What...I don't..." she started but was cut off before she could form a coherent sentence.

"The Dark Lord is gone and, for some reason, he wanted this child alive." Her husband explained.

"She is a Potter." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, Narcissa, she is."

"No. She isn't any more. The Potters are dead, and I can't leave such a helpless baby without a family. We shall raise her. As our own." Narcissa said with a hint of menace in her voice.

Before her husband could reply Narcissa walked away. He distantly heard her call a house elf to set up a second nursery next door to there own son Draco's for the child.

Between one minute and the next, the Malfoy family had gone from 3 to 4. The girl would be raised as one of them, with no knowledge of her true parents or brother, or what had happened to them. Not that she would remember anyway being so young now. It would just make things easier in the long run.

Lucius started to walk towards his own bedroom while his wife settled in their new child and smiled to himself. 'What have I let myself in for' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia sat in her living room, the fire crackling quietly, waiting for a knock on the front door

She had received a letter about an hour ago, delivered by owl no less, telling her that someone would be contacting her shortly.

So she had waited and still was waiting. She glanced at the clock just as a flash outside the window caught her eye. She walked over to the window and saw the streetlamps blinking out one by one all along the street. As she watched a new light appeared travelling up the road followed by a rumble loud enough for people to think it was thunder.

Petunia walked to the front door and opened it just as a man walked up the path to the house. He had long white hair and an even longer beard and wore floor length... Petunia couldn't think of the word...robes maybe.

He held what looked like a screwed up blanket in his arms. Petunia watched the blanket as he walked closer and realised it had moved. It wasn't a blanket at all, but a baby.

"Sorry to disturb you Mrs Dursley. But this is an important matter that cannot wait." The man said.

Petunia blinked a few times before gesturing for him to come inside. He bowed his head slightly and walked in.

"What's all this about Mr...?" Petunia asked trying to sound irritated, but really just sounding tired.

"Dumbledore. I'm afraid I have some bad news." The man said sadly. "Last night your sisters' house was attacked, her and her husband didn't make it."

Petunia looked at the baby again. It was her nephew Harry she realised. Dumbledore held out the child towards her and Petunia took him carefully in her arms making sure she didn't wake him.

"We need you to take care of him. He has no other family." Dumbledore explained.

Petunia nodded quickly. Of course she would take in her nephew. Something clicked in her head. Her sister had had twins, but only Harry was here. "Where's the other one? My sister had twins."

Dumbledore looked down a pained expression on his old face. "We don't know." Petunia gasped. "We found neither a body nor any other trace of her."

Petunia realised what that meant. Either she was dead and could not be found or she had been taken.

Narcissa carried the new baby into the main sitting room of the manor rocking her gently as she slept, taking a seat next to Lucius.

Silence filled the room for a minute before Narcissa spoke. "What shall we call her?"

Lucius looked at her before saying, "I hadn't thought about it. The Potter woman called her... Ileana I think."

"Well. It's a pretty name; I think it would be good as a middle name. But it's not really a Malfoy name is it." She fell into thought and Lucius sat watching her as she tried to think up a name for there new child. "What about Lyra?"

Lucius smiled, leaned over and stroked the babies head. "Welcome to the family, Lyra Ileana Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

_**14 Years Later**_

_**Lyra's POV**_

Lyra blinked a few times to find sunlight streaming through her window and the curtains around her bed pulled back. She glanced at the clock next to her bed and saw that it was 8:15am. She groaned and rolled over burying her head in her red silky pillow while pulling the black duvet tighter around her.

"Lyra Ileana Malfoy!" a voice screeched from the foot of the bed. "Get up this instant. Today is the day you and your brother are leaving for Hogwarts. You don't want to be late. Now get in the shower while I sort out what you are to wear today for your journey."

Lyra flipped over and looked at her mother standing there. Her hair and clothes were perfect as usual. The women practically radiated pureblood femininity and superiority over everyone including her daughter. There was scowl on her face, that would have scared Draco although he would never admit it, but Lyra just held her gaze before yawning loudly and stretching. Lyra threw off the covers, leaving them crumpled up on the edge of the bed, not bothering to make just to further piss off her mother, and padded to the ensuite bathroom. It was large for a bathroom and held a bathtub which Lyra had always compared to a swimming pool when she was smaller but now it seemed alright. She also had a large shower that Lyra loved as she could get the water up to a scolding hot temperature just how she liked it. The whole room was tiled, black on the floor and white on the walls and all of them gleamed, the surfaces around the sink were also black and a material similar to marble. It was all rather extravagant for a 15 year old but Lyra knew there was no point mentioning it to her parents as they wouldn't listen.

As she closed the door to the bathroom Lyra heard the small pop of apparition and her mother ordering a house elf to make Lyra's bed and lay out the clothes she chose for Lyra to wear.

Rolling her eyes Lyra shut the door and pulled off her black shorts and vest pyjamas dropping the on the gleaming floor before stepping into the shower and letting the scolding hot water run over her as she washed her rather short hair with the expensive shampoo her mother insisted on as it did 'wonderful things to your hair' and Lyra did admit that it smelt nice, like lilac flowers, but was it really necessary to spend 10 galleons on a bottle of shampoo. After quickly rinsing her hair and washing the rest of herself Lyra stepped out of the shower and wrapped one towel around her body while using another to pat her hair dry.

Walking back into her room Lyra went to her muggle stereo system she had bought, along with an MP3 both of which she got had charmed to block magical interference and had the MP3 done so that it would never run out of battery, without her parents knowledge and persuaded her father to let her keep (she was his favourite after all) and flicked it on. Out of the speakers on top of the desk that held the stereo came the strong guitar and drums of her favourite muggle singer 'P!NK'. The song was _Raise Your Glass_.

Despite being a pureblood witch with a set of prejudiced parents (and brother) Lyra found muggle things intriguing, and it annoyed her parents her mother especially which was always a good thing, but especially the music. It was so different from music by wizarding groups. Lyra felt it had a cleaner sound because it wasn't altered by magic. Although many muggle artists did the same with technology to change there voices but a lot more had a natural gift for music that couldn't be beaten by magical or technological enhancements. Lyra began to sing along with the music and turned up the volume on the stereo so it blaring out through the room.

Lyra loved her room. It was huge, with enough room to have at least 5 people to sleep round and still have enough room to walk around easily. On one wall was her bed, it was a double with thin black drapes around it so she could block out the rest of the world when she wanted to. On the opposite wall was a fire place that she used in the winter when the room got cold and a small single sofa in front of it that Lyra liked to curl up in when she was practicing her guitar, which was currently leaning against the chair in its case so she could take it to Hogwarts with her that she had taught herself to play a few years ago by listening to and replicating songs she liked through trail and error. On the right wall sat a desk that Lyra barely used except as a place to dump stuff she couldn't be bothered to put away. And it was the place her new kitten Onyx loved to sleep as through most of the day it was in direct sunlight.

Lyra turned back to her bed and looked at the clothes her mother had laid out on the bed; it consisted of a white and green knee length dress with pale green tights and pumps. Lyra scoffed as she looked at the clothes, _like I'm wearing that, _she thought and walked to her wardrobe where she pulled out a pair of black muggle jeans and a black and red vertically striped vest which she had customised, using a small kitchen knife she had cut an X over the heart and crudely stitched it up with pale grey thread. Lyra put the clothes on along with a pair of muggle military boots and laced them up tightly over the top of her jeans.

Lyra ran a brush through her shoulder length rough bob flicking her charmed white streak to the side out of her face, before she grabbed her MP3 and flicked off the stereo, glancing at the clock seeing it read 8:45am and left her room making her way down to the main dining room to get some breakfast. Lyra had decided to get her hair charmed a few years before so that she could 'fit in' with the rest of her family who all had white or platinum blond hair where Lyra had black hair. Putting the headphones in, playing the same album as before she walked into the dining room and slumped down in one of the empty chairs at the table. Her parents already sat on one side of the table and Lyra sat down opposite her father. Not bothering with a plate Lyra picked up a piece of buttered toast and began to eat it while closing her eyes and letting herself get lost in the beat of the music. Before she knew it Lyra was playing out the melody for her guitar in the air.

After a few minutes Lyra felt her headphones being yanked out and looked up to see her brother sitting down in the empty seat next to her.

She glared at him. "I was listening to that."

"Obviously," He countered.

Lyra switched off the MP3 and picked up a second piece of toast before walking out of the room and returning to her own to check over her bag to take on the train one more time.

_**Draco's POV**_

Draco was awoken rather rudely to the sound of his sister atrocious muggle music. _How can she listen to that stuff _he thought as he opened his eyes to look around his room which was bathed in a soft green light from his thin curtains. It was a large room identical to his sisters but mirrored.

Knowing he would never get back to sleep with that sound assaulting his eardrums he decided to get up. He looked at his clock; 8:30am.

Sliding gracefully out of bed, picked up a white shirt and dark grey slacks from the folded pile on the end of his bed and made his way to his bathroom. After a 10 minutes shower Draco stood in front of his bathroom mirror and preceded to slick back his hair as he did every day. When that was done Draco shrugged on a blazer style jacket that matched his slacks and made his way down to breakfast.

As he neared the dining hall Draco could hear raised voices from inside. Peeking around the door he saw Lyra sat at the table with there parents, Lucius red faced, Narcissa yelling at Lyra, Lyra sat there not paying attention eating a piece of toast.

_How can she ignore mothers screeching?_ Draco thought. Then he saw Lyra shift in her seat and a black cable was visible for an instant against her shoulder.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked into the room his mother stopped her screaming to nod at her son and greet him with a sweet 'good morning' which he returned.

He sat down next to his sister before reaching across and pulling on the cable so the headphone fell out of his sister's ears.

He saw her glare at him. "I was listening to that."

"Obviously," he said uncaring.

He watched as she grabbed another piece of toast before storming out of the room.

_**Lyra's POV**_

Lyra shuffled around in the shoulder bag she was to take onto the train with her making sure everything she would need was in there; wand, money, various other things her mother must have put in.

After that Lyra sat in her room looking out of the window thinking about things, many of them to do with the school she was about to go to once again.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on her door. Knowing it was probably her brother collecting her so they could leave for the train station Lyra picked up her bag, trunk and guitar case. All the rest was already in the main hall having been taken by the house elves earlier when they were all at breakfast.

Beckoning to Onyx the little black kitten ran over after jumping off her desk, Lyra left the room the kitten right on her heels. She followed her brother down to the main entrance hall of the house. Her parents were already waiting there with her and Draco's various bags. Lyra put Onyx in the small cage that was with her bags and held onto it tightly as she took her fathers hand with her free one while Draco took there mothers and the four of the apparated with the bags.

They appeared outside King's Cross Station in London, in a dark dingy alley out of sight of passing muggles.

Slowly the family walked out into the light and made there way into the station, the children loaded there trunks and bags (and Lyra her black cats cage) onto two trolleys and followed there parents through the station.

When they got to the walls that lead to platform 9 ¾ Lyra looked at her father for confirmation. He walked behind her and put his hands on the trolleys handle near hers and pulled her along with him as he speed walked towards the wall. Lyra closed her eyes as usual as they 'hit' it, but when they didn't crash yet again she opened her eyes and found herself on the platform in front of the Hogwarts Express.

She gasped at the size of the train before her and at all the people around her. It never failed to surprise and amazes her. Her mother and brother came through the wall behind them, his face blank but a glint in his eye showed her he was just as excited she was.

The parents led there children to the side of the train where they got some help loading the trunks and most of the bags. When someone tried to take Onyx, Lyra's cat, the girl snatched the cage out of the hand of the person helping them load the bags and held on to it while hoisting her small bag for on the train higher onto her shoulder and glaring at the man who had tried to take the cage. No one said a word as the girl walked away still clutching the cage with the young black cat inside to her chest as she boarded the train.

Two minutes later her brother joined her in the compartment she had chosen to sit in. Onyx was on the seat next to her out of her cage curled up sleeping while Lyra stroked over the silky black fur of her back softly.

"You didn't say goodbye to mother and father" it was a statement her brother made as he sat down in the seat opposite her and leant back in the seat.

Lyra replied, "Are they gone?" still looking at the cat.

Draco looked out of the window of there compartment. There parents were indeed gone from sight, which probably meant they were already back at the Manor, having apparated directly off the platform. "Yeah, looks like it."

"Good." Lyra said and stood up quickly and picked up the hard guitar case along with her small shoulder bag she had brought onto the train with her and pulling out her charmed guitar (so it could play acoustic or electric depending on the song), and began to strum a tune.

"Did you have to bring that thing with you?" her brother asked from his seat opposite.

Lyra shrugged and carried on strumming a random pattern of notes which soon developed into a song she knew although couldn't recall the name.

Soon two other boys joined them seeming to be acquainted with Draco as they began talking to him as if they has been friends for years, which could be the case as Lyra had never paid much attention to what her brother did. One of the boys was quite tall for fifteen, while the other was short and rather plump. Lyra had to quickly grab Onyx off the seat next to her as the plump boy almost sat on her. She glared at him and saw Draco smirking at her.

Lyra sneered as him as she packed up her guitar and put Onyx back in her cage before leaving the compartment with all her stuff, leaving the now laughing boys behind, no doubt laughing at something her brother had said which was most likely about her.

She wandered down the train looking for somewhere new to sit, peeping through the glass door of each compartment but found most of them full of student of various years all chatting and laughing.

Eventually she came across one with only one girl her head in a book and two boys one of which was reading a quidditch magazine and had bright orange hair while the other was asleep against the window his black hair falling over his eyes. The girl had bushy brown hair, which stopped mid back and was curly bordering on pure frizz. They all looked to be the same age as Lyra so Lyra carefully opened the door hoping not to startle the girl, but her head shot up out of the book and she looked at Lyra almost hostile before her face softened into a small smile.

"Mind if I join you?" Lyra asked cautiously.

"Not at all." The girl replied.

Lyra moved slowly into the compartment and sat on the bench opposite her as she put her bags on the floor and took Onyx out her cage again. The kitten walked across the floor to investigate the new girl ignoring the boys and began running around her ankles.

"Onyx." Lyra reprimanded her cat, but the girl just giggled and picked up the kitten and began petting her softly. The girl also had a cat, a large ginger thing that looked like it had run face first in the back of a bus, it's nose was completely flat. Lyra smiled and opened her guitar case and pulled out the instrument, her prized possession. Just as Lyra began to play the tune she had been earlier the other girl spoke.

"Hi. I'm Hermione...Granger. And that's Ron Weasley." Lyra noticed her hesitation about saying her last name.

Lyra just smiled at her and said. "Hi. Lyra Malfoy."

The girl's eyes widened at the name and the ginger boy looked up from his magazine. Lyra flinched slightly as she heard the girls projected thoughts. Lyra didn't bother trying to block the bombardment of thoughts as she knew it would do no good, but instead tried to order them as they came at her. The most prominent she could pick up on was the fact that Hermione was worried as she was a Muggle-born and Lyra was a Pureblood and a Malfoy.

Lyra managed to shake off the thoughts of the other girl. "Don't worry." Lyra told her. "Unlike the rest of my family I don't care about blood purity, actually I hate it. It's just prejudiced."

Hermione looked relieved and nodded and decided not to ask how Lyra knew what she had been thinking, she would find out later. She went back to her book with the little kitten next to her having decided not to return to her owner for the time being.

Lyra began strumming her guitar until it developed into a song she knew. She sung quietly along to her playing:

_You took my hand, you showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh-huh, that's right_

_I took your words and I believed _

_In everything you said to me_

_Yeah-huh, that's right_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause there all wrong_

_I know better, cause you said forever_

_And ever, who knew_

_Remember when we sere such fools_

_And so convinced and just to cool_

_Oh no, no no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_For there long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better, still you said forever_

_And ever, who knew_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we, until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up punch out_

_Cause there all wrong_

_That last kiss ill cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes it harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_And I keep your memory _

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling who knew?_

_My darling, my darling_

_Who knew?_

_My darling I miss you_

_My darling who knew_

_Who knew?_

Hermione listened as the girl opposite her played and sang the muggle song. _Her voice is really pretty_ she thought as Lyra played the last chord of the song. Lyra noticed Hermione watching her curiously while Ron had lost interest and was back with his magazine. Lyra was about to apologise for disturbing Hermione when the girl spoke.

"You have a really pretty voice. But how do you know that song?"

"Um..."

"I mean its muggle, so how?"

"Unlike the rest of my family I find a lot of muggle things fascinating, especially the music." Lyra explained.

Hermione nodded in response, before she began to giggle. "Sorry." She said when Lyra raised an eyebrow at her. "Since I found out I was a witch I looked into a lot of magical things, including famous and influential families and the Malfoy's was one of them. But you're not what I expected."

Lyra laughed along with Hermione as she said "Well I've always been the odd one in my family."

When the giggles subsided the two girls, now seeing themselves as friends, talked about random things. Hermione telling Lyra about muggle things and Lyra talking about some of the things less known about the wizarding world that she learned by being a pureblood. Hermione already seemed quite knowledgeable about a lot of magical history and the basics of magic, which was more than Lyra who had never been any good at the academic side of education magical or other wise. Both listened to the other with fascination. After what felt like hours, and probably was, Hermione looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Is it that time already? We better change" Lyra nodded and picked up her small shoulder bag. Hermione watched her confused as Lyra's arm disappeared up to the elbow inside the tiny bag. Lyra noticed her confusion.

"My mother charmed it so it has almost infinite space inside, makes it easier to transport stuff." Lyra explained as she pulled out her uniform. Hermione took her robes out of a bulging rucksack as Lyra pulled down the blinds on the door and windows so they could get changed without risk of anyone seeing. At this moment Ron left the carriage with his own bag to change. The black hair boy was still fast asleep so there was no risk there. She sat down again after changing packed her guitar away knowing they would be arriving soon. Her uniform consisted of a black knee length skirt, grey knee high socks with black pumps held on with a black ankle strap. On her top half she wore a blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a grey jumper with the sleeves again pulled up to her elbows. She wore no tie as she didn't see the point if she would only have to wear it for a short time tonight at the feast before bed anyway. Over the top she put on a floor length black robe with the Slytherin logo of Hogwarts on. Hermione's was the same except with tights instead of socks and with slightly different shoes.

After about another ten minutes of talking the train rolled to a stop, the sleeping boy woke up and the girls picked up there stuff and left the train with all the other students. They walked onto the platform and followed the rest of the fifth years towards a set of carriages that would take them to the castle.

Before they got there though they were intercepted by Draco who sneered at the black haired boy who now had glasses on. "I'm surprised the ministry is still letting you walk around free. I'd be careful if I were you I bet there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

The boy lunged for her brother but Ron held him back. Draco glared at her as he walked past obviously displeased with the company his sister was with. _Good _she thought.

"What did I tell you? Complete nutter!" Draco said to the two trailing along behind him like lost puppies.

"Just stay away from me!" the boy shouted at Draco retreating back.

"It's just Malfoy mate. What do you expect?" Ron comforted him while looking suspiciously at Lyra. As if at any moment she would turn and attack him then run off to join her brother and the other Slytherins.

As they got into a carriage Lyra tripped and knocked into the boy with black almost curly hair from the train, interrupting his conversation with Hermione and Ron. Lyra stood back up and apologised to the boy as she sat down next to Hermione in the carriage. The three joined her as the carriages were made for six people; they were also joined by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. He tapped Lyra on the leg and she looked up from her lap to face him. "I'm Harry Potter." He said.

"Oh..." Lyra stammered at meeting such a famous wizard. "Lyra M...Malfoy." she managed o say. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She knew of Harry Potter of course and that he was in her year but she had never met him. It was a hobby of her brothers to torment him but Lyra never hung out with her brother at school. A minute later they all looked at each other and the four of them got into a conversation about what house they were currently in. Harry and Ron were both in Gryffindor, whereas Hermione would have been happy with Ravenclaw. When they asked Lyra she sighed. "I'm in Slytherin. My family has been in that house for generations."

"Yeah, but what house did you _want_ to be in?" Harry asked.

Lyra had to think for a minute. "Well, I would have liked to be in... ... I don't know really." She confessed. "I never really had to think about it." She shrugged and turned back in her seat before muttering, "I had hoped I would not be in Slytherin."


End file.
